


"Birthday."

by BetaBoks



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Esp casual banter, Gen, HBD trash man!, I really like writing these two, Tbh this is just mild and relaxed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBoks/pseuds/BetaBoks
Summary: Trip comes home one May 3rd.





	"Birthday."

“Yo! I’m back, r’ whatever.”

 

Trip was only half-heartedly surprised when he didn’t receive a response to his greeting, settling for shrugging and just closing the door behind him with a huff. The house seemed completely silent anyways, it was likely his counterpart was just still out and about. 

 

It felt weird to come back to an empty house. 

 

He made quick work of taking off his vest and discarding it somewhere near the couch, barely giving the two allmates stationed somewhere near that a wave. He just wanted a nap at this point. Dealing with people was exhausting, who would’ve thought. 

 

Of course though, when he got into his room and decided to just make a beeline for his bed instead of wasting his time with things like turning on the lights or changing out of his clothes, he collapsed on top of someone’s body instead of the mattress. It led to a startled yelp on the other person’s behalf.

 

So Virus  _ wasn’t _ out of the house. 

 

“Oh my fucking god, get out of my bed.”

“Shut up, I think you just broke my spine.”

 

Trip got off of him reluctantly, sighing exaggeratedly. It earned him a weak slap on the forearm from Virus as he tried to roll over and sit up. 

 

“I was expecting you to dwell around outside for a while before coming in here. You’re a lot more tired than expected…” Virus yawned, though it was cut off by a bit of a cough.

 

“This is exactly what  _ I _ expected.” Trip rolled his eyes. “Seriously though, why my bed? You have your own.”

 

“They serve the same functionality… don’t—”

 

“Get my panties in a wad? You hesitated there.”

 

“—Get so frustrated over it.”

 

Trip giggled, Virus pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be tired? Anyways, there’s some sweets in the kitchen for you.” He made a shooing gesture as he talked, but Trip didn’t heed it, instead just arching an eyebrow. He doubted it was visible with the current dim lighting, but he counted on his silence carrying the message enough.

 

Virus sighed. “No, I don’t need a favour. It’s your birthday today.”

 

“Birth—? Virus, we don’t celebrate that.”

 

“Mm, Aoba-san went on a tangent the other day, something about ‘celebrating the birthdays of loved ones’ or whatnot. Get me my glasses, will you?”

 

Trip dug around a little until he found them, handing them over without much trouble. “We aren’t ‘loved ones’ though.”

 

“I’m not obtuse, Trip, I know that much. We live together at the very least, so I thought it was the least I could do.” Virus set his glasses down on the bedside table instead of putting them on, looking at Trip the entire time.

 

Trip shrugged. “Eh, I won’t complain. Free sweets are free sweets~”

 

“Go away.”

 

Trip got up loftily, doing a little jig as he went out the door, no doubt to annoy his counterpart. Before he made his way fully out the door, he turned back and let out a small “Thanks.”

 

He got an irritated “Never thank me for anything  _ ever _ again.” back. That one also got him chuckling.  

  
  


Trip did manage to find a little plate with red velvet cupcakes in the kitchen. All of them looked immaculate, sure, but when he sat down to eat them they all tasted like varying degrees of actual shit.

 

It should have pissed him off, but the implications of it were just too amusing for it to matter.

**Author's Note:**

> These two committed actual atrocities. 
> 
> [@Deltaboks](https://twitter.com/Deltaboks)


End file.
